Beyblade: Behind the Scenes
by Mizuyah
Summary: A behind the scenes look at what the stars of Beyblade get up to off set. Humour ensues
1. BeyBlade: Behind the Scenes

**Authors note**: Ok, this is my first ever fanfiction on the site and it's about what happens when you favourite stars are off set. Well...things may not be what they seem and you just gotta get a load of Kenny. (Ok, I'm not saying anymore until you read). Some of the characters are really OOC. So when you review, please go easy on me. I am new to this site after all. You may not think it's funny, but I do. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, Spielberg or any of the other characters. Just this fic...oh yeah...and the screaming fans. Here goes. ****

**

* * *

****BeyBlade Behind the Scenes**

There were a couple of hours to go before the all-famous Beyblade cast were due to shoot another episode. And of course everyone was up to something, either preparing or just taking it easy. Well, you couldn't say that about Tyson. He stormed down the studio corridors dodging almost everyone in his path. He knew he had to get there. He had been dying for this treat since morning anyway, and he knew he was almost there. He finally stopped at the front of a door marked _private_ on the front of it. However, he just ignored this. _Stars like me can go anywhere_, Tyson smirked to himself as he forced the door open and slammed it behind him, panting heavily as if he'd just ran a marathon.

He looked up in shock as he viewed his surroundings, for there in front of him stood as massive buffet table filled with all his favourite foods. His mouth watered heavily. There were all kinds of delicious treats; chicken drumsticks in batter; tuna and mayo sandwiches; numerous bowls of rice; several bowls of noodles; prawn delights; stir fry mixes. Tyson was in heaven. At that instant he rushed over to the table and began to chow down. He stuffed his face completely, cramming in treat after treat after treat.

"Hey, can I get a little more salt on that!" He ordered between mouthfuls.

The waitress nodded and took away the drumstick, returning with it, happily. Tyson grabbed the drumstick again, bit into it and then spat it out.

"Eww, that's too much salt! I want perfection here," Tyson commanded. "A guys gotta eat ya know."

He began eating more vigorously, as if he hadn't had something to eat for a week. But hey, that's Tyson for you. Just then, two men in black suits came through the door in an efficient fashion.

"Tyson, you have an interview in five minutes," Said one of the Suits. "We have been instructed to take you there."

Tyson turned away from his food is disbelief.

"What! Can't you see I'm eating here? He moaned. "I know that the public wanna see me and all, and that I've got major good looks, but come on, I have other matters at hand. He pointed to the food.

The two men looked at each other.

"Come on!" One suddenly said, as the both the Suits grabbed Tyson and dragged him out of the room.

"HEY! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M TYSON! YOU HERE ME! TYSON! I'M A STAR! I CAN'T BE TREATED THIS WAY! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL MY SUPERVISOR HEARS ABOUT THS! He shouted, as he was hauled away, kicking and screaming from the private room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei was chilling out on the studio set, going over his lines. He liked to get into the feel of his character before going on camera. However, all of a sudden, a herd of screaming fan girls came stampeding over to him.

"Oh my gosh! IT'S REI!" One of them shouted.

Rei dropped his script and smiled as all the girls completely encircled him. He wasn't bothered about how they got in. He loved the attention. _Hey, it comes with being a star_, Rei thought to himself. He winked at a few of his fans as they started holding out autograph books and begging him to sigh them.

"Hey ladies, one at a time!" Rei smirked. "There's plenty of my autograph to go around.

He instantly began to sign autographs for the star struck girls.

"Could you make that out to Fiona?" Asked one of them.

"Sure thing babe!" Rei grinned.

"Oh my god!" The girl said. "He called me _babe_.

And with that she fainted into the group, leaving her friends to bring her back to reality.

"HEY YOU GIRLS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Came a voice from gates. Everybody turned around instantly to see a very angry Mariah standing at the doors of the set with her hands on her hips, looking displeased.

"Well, who are you? Said another one of Rei's fans.

"Who am I?" Mariah's eye twitched.

She couldn't believe that the girl was asking her that? After all, she was a star.

"WHO AM I?" Her eye twitched more. "I'm Mariah, the toughest beyblade girl around and you better leave Rei alone or else."

"Or else what?" Said the fan. "Or else this!"

Mariah held out her beyblade.

"Oh no! It _is_ her! I don't wanna be sliced in half" Fiona said. (She'd finally recovered)

"Lets get out of here!" And the girls stampeded off the set.

_Suckers! _Mariah smirked to herself. _We should really tell them that it's only in the show…nah!_

"Mariah! Why d'you…" But before Rei could finish his sentence, Mariah was at his knee, looking up at him, smitten.

"I'm sorry Rei," Mariah smiled. "Did I do something wrong?

The all-famous sweat drop appeared before Rei's head as he got up and tried to escape, but found Mariah had gotten hold of his leg.

"Wait Rei!" Mariah said. "You must have realised it by now. We're destined to be together. I just know it."

"Mariah! Let go of my leg" Rei said trying to shake her off.

"No Rei! I won't until you admit it!"

"Mariah!!!!" He managed to shake her off and hightailed it out of there with Mariah hot on his trail. "But Rei! Wait! I wanna marry you! I wanna have your kids! Wait! Wait! Rei! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!!!"

* * *

Kenny was wondering what all the commotion was as he stepped outside his dressing room wearing a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and matching leather trousers with chains at his side.

_You see that_, Kenny thought to himself. _This is getting out of hand. Why don't girls chase me huh? It's not fair. I'm good looking. I'm telling you, playing this dork role is getting on my nerves. And half the time, chicks don't even know who I am. I'm sick of playing these nerdy roles. I may be short, but come on. I've even got a motorbike outside. They just don't know what they're missing_.

He switched his normal Kenny goggle-like glasses with a pair of black shades.

"That's it! I've had it. I'm getting my agent on the phone" Kenny whipped out his flip-up cell phone and began dialling the number.

"Hello Jay? Yeah it's me, Kenny…no everything is not all right...I want out. All I'm doing is playing a computer nerd…WHAT! What do you mean there's nothing left...I'm not staying here...you better find me a deal…What did you say...Spielberg's got an offer…count me in…ok, let me just tell the guys...Kenny out" And with that he finished his call, feeling completely relieved, and bopped off to tell the others.

(For all of you that don't know "bopping" is a type of walk that's very cool…or was)

* * *

Kai was out in the studio gardens chilling by himself, taking in the scenery. He liked the gardens because they helped him to relax. He was all dolled up and ready for the shoot. He was just waiting for his calling. But all this relaxing was about to be ruined, for the fans that had ran in fear of Mariah had just spotted him.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S KAI!" Shouted the ringleader, Fiona.

Kai looked up in shock, as the group of girls rushed towards him.

"Yikes! Not good! Not good!" He got up and ran into the building with the girls behind him, screaming wildly.

"Watch the hair! Watch the hair!" He ran as fast as he could until he came to a dead end.

The girls had him cornered.

"Look everyone. We've got him" Shouted Fiona.

The girls rushed forward like leopards pouncing on their prey…

**_(The following part has been censored for the faint hearted or just general people who care about Kai)._**

_Will continue in_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_ "Hey look! I got his scarf! I got his scarf!" Fiona shouted, holding it up.

"That's nothing compared to what I got!" Said another fan.

"But I got the scarf!"

"Gimme that!"

"You'll have to catch me for it!" And with that, the fans chased Fiona out of the building, leaving Kai in total shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was in the pamper room having his hair and face done. He was growing quite annoyed with the way the make-up artists were doing his make up.

"No! No! No! You don't do it like that! You do it like this!" He shouted at one them. "Hey can I get a drink over here?"

A waitress returned with a glass on a tray. Max instantly grabbed it and took a sip, then spat it out.

"No! No! I asked for a Lemon Fanta, not an orange one! Get it right, woman!" He slammed the glass down onto the tray.

"Yo! Somebody tell my agent to cancel my plans with that Renee chick tonight! And oh yeah! I'm getting a little frustrated over here" Max clicked his fingers and at an instant he was receiving a shoulder massage.

"God, your fingers are bony!" Max jumped up. "That's it, I can't work like this no more. Where's that producer?" He stormed out of the pamper room in complete anger.

Max was used to getting his way.

* * *

Tyson was the first one to have a go. He'd just come out of his interview and he wasn't impressed. He found the producer and took him aside. The producer was quite shocked to see that one of the stars was talking to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" He smiled at Tyson through his frames.

"What did I tell you about disturbing me when there's food around?" Tyson glared.

The producer just blinked.

"You scheduled me for an interview when I was right in the middle of snack time" Tyson shouted. "What kind of organisation are you running here? I demand an explanation."

"Well maybe if you didn't eat so much, you wouldn't be having this problem" Came a voice.

Tyson turned to see Rei standing behind him.

"Hey, what can I say? Why do you think I asked them to include food in the series?" Tyson said.

"Well, anyway, I've got a problem, Mike" Rei pointed to the star struck Mariah, who was standing in the corner smiling at Rei. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I mean it's bad enough she has to like me in the show, but this is ridiculous. I mean I know I'm good looking and all, but come on."

"You're good looking?" Tyson started. "I'm way more good looking then you."

"I don't think so! You haven't seen my fan mail?" Rei boasted.

"Well, I bet my fan mail overpowers yours" Tyson bragged.

Mike watched as the two hot heads went at it, until he finally spotted someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Kai?"

Tyson and Rei turned to see what happened to be an unhappy and totally unkempt Kai, holding onto his trousers. In fact, those were the only things he really had on, and even they were ripped. He wasn't wearing any shoes, his make up was smudged and his hair just looked like it had been through the washing machine…and tumble-dried the same way.

"Dang! What happened to you?" Rei asked.

Kai's eyes widened as he remembered the near-death (sort of) experience he had just been through. _The horror! The horror!_

When he came back to reality, he narrowed his eyes at the producer.

"Who let those girls in?" Kai said. "They ruined me. Every last one of them! I mean do you know how long it takes me to do this hair. Do you know how long it takes me just to get it perfect, get it just right, just unique? Do you know how much moose I have to use just to get it up right? No! You don't! And now it's ruined. I refuse to work like this."

Just then, Kenny and Max appeared; Kenny looking quite pleased with himself and Max, looking quite ticked off.

"Yo Mike! I quit! Spielberg just gave me an offer I can't refuse! So yeah! See ya" Kenny smiled.

"WHA!!" The producer couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah! And you better fire those good-for-nothing make-up artists," Max ordered. "They don't even know how do their work properly. Everyone knows that blusher's the last thing you put on"

There was silence. Everyone just looked at Max in shock.

"I always knew he was a girl!" Kenny said, breaking the silence. "Well, I'll be off now"

"WHA!!" The producer panicked.

"And me too!" Tyson said.

"Count me in!" Kai turned.

"In fact, we all quite!" Rei added, and the five Stars began to walk away, leaving the producer in shambles.

"Err...wait! Wait, you guys! You can't leave like this! I'll do anything"

"We're not listening!" Said Max, nose in the air.

"I'LL PAY YOU ONE MILLION DOLLARS EACH, EACH EPISODE, IF YOU STAY!" The producer blurted out.

It seemed to work because the boys stopped in their tacks. They turned around and smiled, before going back to the producer.

"So, how long is the semester again?" Tyson said, putting an arm around the producer.

"Yeah, we're talking about a million dollars right? Rei said putting a hand on Mikes other shoulder.

"Well, I get some too, don't I? Mariah said, grabbing on to Rei, who was trying to shake her off again.

"So, your telling me I can get four massages a day now? Max smiled.

"Well, as long as those girl don't come in again, I'll be happy" Kai said.

"Hey, those girls are my fans" Rei added.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I guess I can cancel Spielberg" Kenny said, whipping out his cell phone again. "Spielberg can wait"

And so, the all-famous Beyblade cast walked off discussing the future of the series with the producer, feeling completely happy that they were all getting a raise. They were ready to shoot another episode.


	2. Anime Party Night: Part 1

Authors Note: Ok! This is chapter two of BEYBLADE BEHIND THE SCENES. I hope you all like it, because it took me a while to think it up properly. (Originally, I wasn't even thinking about writing another chapter, but because you guys liked the first one so much, I thought, hey why not). I don't know if it's as funny as the last one, but that's for you guys to decide. (In fact, I doubt this first part is that funny) If you read this, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! review it. I need to know how much you guys like it, so I can decide whether to write a third chapter or not. Ok! Note's done. Read and enjoy.hopefully.  
  
(PS: Yes, I know the characters are way OOC. But that's how their meant to be in this fic)  
  
Thank You's: I'd like to take this time to thank Chibi-Chain-Lain for giving me these idea's. You guys should check out her 'Behind the Scenes of Yu-Gi-Oh' story. It's joke. (I hope I got her name right)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. (Though owning Kai, Rei or Tyson would be Da Bomb!)  
  
  
  
Anime Party Night: Part 1  
  
It was Saturday night and the five Beyblade boys were getting themselves prepared for the night ahead. This was because they had been invited to a celebrities party; The All-Star Anime Party; the number one place to be. It happened once every year, but the turnouts were flawless. Every single anime star you could think of would be there and this was Beyblade's first ever appearance since they had become all famous.  
  
Rei, Max and Tyson were at Rei's five-star mansion in one of the many rooms getting themselves ready. They were discussing what they were going to do, when they got there.  
  
"Well, all I'm going to do is mingle with the crowds" Said Max. "I just hope that Renee chick from Sailor Moon ain't there. I've stood her up too many times.  
  
'Wow, he actually dates girls' Tyson thought to himself. 'That's a new one'.  
  
"How come Max? Rei asked. "She's just another girl, who'll probably be all over me. Rei grinned to himself. "I'm gonna be covered in them. "He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Oh yeah! Tyson butted in. "I bet they'll be girls all over me tonight. You know you're not the only good looking person around here.  
  
"Come on Tyson! Rei rolled his eyes. "When are you gonna realise that girls just don't like you. They find me more interesting and physically attractive. I know it's hard to believe, Tyson, but with girls, I am the man".  
  
Max groaned silently as he applied his blusher. He knew he was about to witness yet another Tyson versus Rei escapade. They had even argued when they all quit and got a raise straight after being reinstated.  
  
"You know the world doesn't revolve around you" Tyson said.  
  
"But the girls do" Rei added with a smirk. "So, if you're looking for me tonight, just head for the dude with the circle of girls around him.  
  
Tyson mumbled to himself. He knew technically, that Rei had won that round, but he wasn't about to give up. There'd always be a next time.  
  
Max finally spoke up. "I bet that you'll probably be hanging around the food though, hey Tyson?  
  
"Yeah, well ya know, a guys has eat once in a while" Tyson grinned. "And it's a party.you gotta eat, they expect you to  
  
"Once in a while? Rei said. "Don't you mean 'once every half an hour'. Tyson, with the way you eat, you could clean out an entire supermarket. It's unbelievable. I mean, I know you're suppose to eat, but.well.I've seen pigs with better manners.  
  
"That's not funny! So what if I've got a big appetite" Tyson scowled.  
  
"A big appetite? Max added. "That's an understatement. You could give those guys from Dragonball Z a run for their money". Max and Rei burst out laughing  
  
"Oh come on! Tyson moaned. "I can't be that bad.  
  
Max and Rei were still laughing as a sweat-drop appeared by Tyson head.  
  
"Fine! I'll prove you guys wrong! Tyson said, in a serious tone. "I'll go without food, for the entire night if that's what it takes.  
  
Max and Rei toned the laughing down a bit. "Yeah right Tyson. That'll be the day" Rei managed to say. "Food is your life! I'm surprised you have time to do the show.  
  
"Yeah.alright, so maybe not the entire night, but I'll do it" Tyson said. "I bet that I could go for an hour without food when we get to the party.  
  
The laughing subsided. "For real Tyson? You wanna bet on it? Rei smirked. He knew that Tyson couldn't do it, but this was a major step. Could Tyson, a born hungry-belly, actually go without his one true love for one day? This, he just had to see.  
  
"Yeah! Why not! Tyson grinned. This was his turn to prove that he was better at something then Rei and get something out of it at the same time.  
  
"Ok! I bet five hundred dollars that you can't do it" Rei sneered. "You in?  
  
"Hey Rei, don't you think that's a little low? Tyson sneered back. "Are you afraid to 'up' the wager, because you know you'll loose?  
  
"Fine, big mouth, make that eight hundred dollars! Rei comprised.  
  
"Deal?  
  
"Deal! And I hope you know that you can't eat anything from now either? Rei added while shaking Tyson hand to make it official.  
  
"WHAT!  
  
"Yep, that's right! No food from now and then an hour at the party and you're free" Rei explained.  
  
"Alright fine! Tyson agreed. "You're on, but you're gonna loose big time.  
  
"Well tell that to my chocolate bar" Rei took at a Twix bar and shoved it in Tyson's face, who felt his mouth watering instantly. Rei then turned to Max.  
  
"Hey Max! You want a piece? Rei grinned.  
  
"Sure!  
  
Tyson felt his stomach rumble as the boys devoured the chocolate. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but he just couldn't help it. Food was truly his biggest weakness. He tried to look away but he swore he could here the sound of chocolate being munched on. So he tried blocking it out. But it was no use.  
  
"Hey Tyson! You want some? Max held out his chocolate.  
  
"Sure! Tyson stepped forward and grabbed the chocolate. He put it to his lips and then remembered. "Ok! I'm not falling for that one again.  
  
Rei tutted. "So close! He muttered to himself. Could Tyson's mind be that small, that whenever there was food around, his brain just switched off? We will never know the truth behind Tyson's obsess.  
  
Just then, the door opened and in walked a rather slick looking dude. He wore a white tucks, with a matching bow tie and smooth white shoes. His hair was gelled back and he wore black shades. This was obviously a guy who meant business.  
  
"Whoa Kenny! Wait a go! Tyson smiled. "Who are you meeting tonight?  
  
Kenny smiled. His teeth pinged and his shades shined in the light. "Well, I can't disappoint my fans now, can I? You have to make an appearance. Oh yeah, Rei? Get over yourself tonight and don't be shocked if half the girls are on my arms tonight. For I am dork-boy no more. Tonight, Kenny's gonna get noticed for who he really is." Kenny winked through his shades.  
  
"Whatever Kenny! Rei could never shake the thought of being 'the best' out of his head.  
  
"So, have you seen Kai around? Max asked. "I've heard of being fashionably late, but this is.  
  
Max's sentence was cut short just as Kai came crashing through the door. He slammed the door shut and panted heavily. He had a couple of twigs sticking out of his hair, which looked as if he'd been in the jungle for a while. Aside from that, he was wearing his normal casual outfit.  
  
"Kai? What happened to you? Max asked.  
  
"There.was.too many.of them," Kai said between pants. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"What are you talking about Kai? Rei asked.  
  
"GIRLS! Too many! GIRLS! Kai blurted out. "I can't take it anymore. Their just too much". It was clear that after his past encounters with the opposite sex, the thought of girls had some how scarred him for life.  
  
There was silence as the other boys took in this information. They instantly started laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kai! You're scared of girls?  
  
"And you play the toughest character in Beyblade!  
  
"This is just too much!  
  
"Hey! It's no joke! I just can't.handle them! They chased me down ten blocks! Kai moaned.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I had been in your shoes" Kenny finally said as the laughing settled.  
  
"Don't worry, pal! You're time will come, but for now.it's party time! Tyson beamed.  
  
Ok! That's the first half. I was going to write it all in one go. But school gets in the way, ya know. Part two will come shortly. But for now please review. Come on! I need the stuff here. I am new.  
  
Oh yeah! One other thing. What does SHOUNEN-AI and KAWAII mean? 


	3. Anime Party Night: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any animes ok, but I just thought I'd include some characters anyway. (Well, it wouldn't be an All-Star party without them would it)  
  
  
  
Anime Party Night: Part 2  
  
After Kai had managed to get the twigs out of his hair and get back into shape, the boys' limo pulled up before the mansion and they were off to PARTY! They were off to the big city; a place of lights, laughs and rough nights for those who just couldn't handle the glitz. They passed several casinos and bars, along with disco's and nightclubs. This was obviously a place where no child was supposed to come across, but they were no ordinary children. The limo finally pulled up outside the tallest building in the city. From it, hung a large banner saying: WELCOME ALL ANIME STARS! And of course, screaming like mad outside, were a huge group of fans. This was obviously going to be a night to remember, for they could hear the music pumping already.  
  
When they had finally got away from the fans, Tyson, Max and the others entered into what appeared to be a grand ballroom. The floors were of a wooden texture and were so shiny it looked as if it had been laminated. The walls were covered in pictures of all the anime stars and the amount of people, in that one ballroom, was immense. There were megastars of every kind. Takato and Henry from Digimon Series 3, Aeka and Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo were only a couple of them.  
  
"Well, guys! Here we are! Tyson finally said, gaping in awe. "We've hit it big and now we're about to party with the big boys.  
  
"Well, I see my calling! Rei waved over to a bunch of girls hanging over by the sofas.  
  
"And I see my calling too, Rei! Kenny smiled as he made eye contact with one of the actress' of Sailor Moon.  
  
"We'll see you guys later! Kenny clicked his teeth as he and Rei walked off to do what they did best; flirt. (Well, in Rei's case anyway.it is Kenny's first time)  
  
"So, Kai, what are you gonna do? Max asked as he caught the look of pure terror on Kai's face.  
  
"Err.I think I'll just.you know.play it cool and.chill over there" Kai changed his tone so it didn't match his expression. He couldn't believe that there were so many girls hanging around. So he took his place in a dark corner and kept himself to himself.  
  
"Well, Tyson! I guess you're on your own for tonight! Max said.  
  
"What do you mean, Max? You're not gonna hang with me? Tyson pleaded. He needed Max to stop him from heading towards the food. He'd spotted the buffet table straight away, but had tried to focus on something else. Was it helping? (I don't think so.)  
  
"Sorry Tyson! But I wanna mingle! Catch you later! Kiss, kiss!" And with that Max disappeared into the crowds.  
  
"Kiss, kiss? I worry about that guy sometimes" Tyson said to himself. Then came back to reality.  
  
'This was it!' Tyson thought to himself. 'This is your night to shine. All you gotta do is keep away from the food. It should be no problem. I mean, I'm Tyson. I can do anything. Just.don't look at the food'. But it was no use. Tyson couldn't help but take a glimpse over at the table that was now surrounded by some of the characters from TV's Dragonball Z. You could say that they were munching through the table; with the way they were going at it. 'Oh mannnnn!' Thought Tyson again. 'By the time, I get to the table, they'll be nothing left. I just gotta have something.no, no.I made a bet and I gotta see it through. I won't let Rei win'. But his stomach grumbled even more then before. You could say it was like it sensed the food. It had a personal link to food whenever it was around. What was Tyson going to do? 'Well.maybe if I edged a little bit nearer to the table then my stomach would stop rumbling like this. It couldn't hurt to at least smell it.'  
  
So Tyson walked over to the buffet table in a complete casual fashion, though at this point, Rei had made eye contact with him. He was grinning broadly. Tyson looked away from Rei immediately. He knew he would loose his cool and he knew Rei could feel him crumbling under the pressure. Why had he agreed to this bet in the first place? Oh, why hadn't he just kept his big mouth shut? He could have been cramming in a bowl of rice around about now or even a large pizza with extra cheese, his favourite.  
  
He finally reached the food and sniffed in the fluorescent fumes of a home cooked meal. But he could also sense the munching and crunching of this food and the gulps the consumers made as the food was forced down their throats. Tyson was in a panic. It was as if someone, with an awesome power, had granted him this special relationship with food, and by staying away from it, he was making that someone angry. 'Maybe if I just took a little bit of whipped cream from that cake, my stomach might feel better' Tyson thought and he glimpsed over at Rei, who seemed to be in deep conversation with the girls, and then brought his finger to the whipped cream of a relatively large cake. He dipped it in and brought the cream to his lips, in which instantly disappeared from his finger and down his throat. That was it! A taste of sugar and Tyson was off! He didn't care about the bet no more.in fact, he'd forgotten about it. He immediately, began stuffing his face with what tasted like a fruitcake.  
  
"Wow! Said Goku (Dragonball Z). "This kid can really eat! Not even I'm that bad!  
  
Goku's friends just looked at him as he began to chow down too. They didn't dare say anything, but they were all thinking the same thing. (If you watch DBZ, you'll understand this)  
  
"Well, Tyson! It looks like you failed after all" Came a voice. "You didn't even last five minutes.  
  
Tyson looked up from his food and came face to face with Rei and what appeared to be two very disgusted Digimon girls, Mi-mi and Sora.  
  
"I'll be expecting my cash up front, tomorrow" Rei winked and then walked away. He knew Tyson would fail, big time. He waltzed over to the other side of the room with his girls on each arm and then saw the familiar vision of pure jealousy.  
  
Mariah forced herself through the crowds until she was directly in front of Rei, a scowl on her face.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO! She glared at the girls. "I'm gonna ask you this nicely. LEAVE my man alone.  
  
By now, people had started to look over at them  
  
"Your man? Excuse me, but I don't see your name on him" Mi-mi said, in a fake hillbilly accent. "So I suggest you leave us, little girl. Rei can't be dealing with be-crazed fans right now.  
  
Mariah felt her anger scale shoot through the roof. Her eye twitched frantically. She felt a spasm coming on. Nobody called her, the superstar 'a fan', and nobody called her 'little girl'.  
  
"A FAN, AM I? LITTLE GIRL? I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE GIRL? OH IT'S ON! Mariah charged at Mi-mi and they both landed on the floor. She scratched the side of the digimon girl's face, while the poor Mi-mi tried to fight her off.  
  
Everyone seemed to be phased by it, except Rei, who was enjoying every minute of it. Yeah, Mariah annoyed him, but this was the most interesting thing he'd seen do in months. He was beginning to like the idea of a psychopathic-love-crazed girl on his case.well sorta.  
  
Kai watched as Mariah had been pulled off of the shocked Mi-mi and dragged away by five of the characters from Zoids. She's a quite the tough cookie after all. Finally, the mayhem had subsided and everyone was mingling again, while music was playing. Kai had been standing in the same corner for most of the night. The only times he'd dared to move was when he had joined Tyson at the buffet or when Rei dared to joke around and introduce him to his girls. Aside from that, he was feeling pretty calm. He shut his eyes for a while and then felt himself being shaken awake.  
  
"Hey you! You ok?  
  
When Kai came to his senses he finally realised that standing in front of him were three of the Medabots girls. They appeared to be talking to him, but he couldn't quite make out what. 'Ok Kai! Keep calm' He thought to himself. 'Their just girls. They're not gonna.do anything to you.would they?' He felt as if he was being closed in on again. He saw vision of what had happened before and what might happen now and then all of a sudden.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
And with that, Kai squeezed past the girls and ran out of the ballroom.  
  
"What's his problem? Asked Samantha.  
  
"I dunno! I just wanted to know where Kenny was," replied Karen  
  
The girls sighed and then resumed another conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the hall, Max had just finished having a conversation with one of the Shinzo characters. No one really understood his point of view. Frankly, he was sure everyone thought he was weird. But there was no problem in a guy who could get in touch with his feminine side now, was there? He suddenly noticed a familiar person stumble out of the toilets running a hand through his shoulder-length black hair.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're Koji.from Medabots right? Max asked.  
  
"Well, of course I am! Koji replied in what sounded like a gay accent.  
  
"I've been dying to meet you!  
  
"Hasn't everybody! He whipped out a small mirror and fixed his hair a little.  
  
"You know, that blusher you're using really doesn't suit you! Max said, rummaging in his pocket. "Here! Use mine.  
  
After applying the blusher.  
  
"You know, you're right! Tell me where you got this one! I must order a supply" Koji smiled.  
  
"It's Maybelene! You know, it really brings out your cheek bones" Max commented.  
  
Koji gasped. "Oh my god! I've finally found someone who understands me! It's so hard when you're in show business"  
  
"Yeah! I know what you mean! The other guys just don't get me," Max added.  
  
"Aren't you that guy from Beyblade? You know I've always admired those eyes"  
  
"Oh thank you!  
  
"I swear we're soul mates!  
  
"Me too!  
  
"Come now! We must try the caviar," Koji said, while escorting his new friend back into the dining hall.  
  
When they entered, they found that a new brew of commotion was already stirring.  
  
"HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE! They heard a girl shout! "WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU!  
  
And no sooner had they heard that, Kenny came rushing out of the entrance, with a swarm of very angry girls on his tail. They chased him out of the building and around the block a few times. This indeed kept him busy for the rest of the night.  
  
Kai flinched as he came out from his hiding place. 'Is it over?' He asked himself as he gradually moved from behind the large plant. He sighed in relief, but then he froze like ice as he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around in total horror.  
  
"Hey you! Where'd that Kenny guy get too? Samantha asked with a stern look on her face.  
  
"Yeah! Erika joined in this time.  
  
Kai stuttered and gaped.  
  
"Well, you gonna say something, boy? Samantha added.  
  
Kai had had just about enough.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! He dropped to his knees. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T HURT ME! I'M ONLY HUMAN! By now, he looked as if he was worshipping them. He pleaded into the ground as sweat- drops appeared before the girls' heads.  
  
"I think we better leave! Karen whispered. "This guy's freaking me out now!  
  
And with that, they tiptoed away.  
  
The next time Kai lifted his head, he came face to face with the four other stars of Beyblade, all looking slightly different. Kenny's slick outfit had now been reduced to tattered and ripped shreds; Rei had a smug look on his face; Max was beaming and Tyson looked like he'd just consumed a whole wedding cake made of chocolate.oops, I think that's an understatement. Kai felt kind of embarrassed, by his current position.  
  
"Kai! I know we're like, massive right now, but come one, you're one of us! You don't need to worship," Kenny said.  
  
"But that's your choice if you wanna" Rei added.  
  
"That's right.ohhhhh, my stomach! Tyson held onto his stomach. "I knew it was a bad idea to play food games, ohhhhhhhhhh!  
  
"Serves you right, Tyson" Rei couldn't resist saying. "Remember, I want cash, not a check.  
  
The boys made their way to their limo and set off again.  
  
"So, what happened to you? Max asked Kenny.  
  
"He doesn't need to explain, does he," Rei butted in. "He obviously took on more then he could bargain for, and it resulted in nothing. I told you Kenny! I am the man.  
  
"Whatever, they'll be a next time! Kenny mumbled.  
  
"Hey, guys! Tyson felt extremely queasy. "I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna.I think I'm gonna.  
  
"Oh no! No Tyson! No! Rei said. "I'm sitting next to you for Pete's sake!  
  
"Common, Tyson! Not in here! Kai added  
  
"Not on the suit! Not on the suit!  
  
"What suit, Kenny?  
  
"Oh yeah!  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
"Ewww, gross Tyson!  
  
"Does anybody have a tissue?  
  
"A tissue, for what? You're gonna need a mop, a brush, a vacuum cleaner, some air freshener and a gas mask!  
  
"A GAS MASK? Said the others.  
  
"Yeah, for me! I don't wanna get sick!  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't look! I'm not gonna look.ewwwww, why did I look?  
  
And so ends the Anime Party. Right.all I need are some reviews. If I get more then four good ones from now, then I'll consider writing the next one. For now, I'm gonna do some new Beyblade stories. Look out for LingXiaoyu. Oh yeah.what does YAOI mean? 


End file.
